Divorce  Betrayal
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: edward cheeats on bella with tanya jacob imprints on someone else bella and renesmee go to the volturi to find love only after 30 years the 2 people they don't want to see come back BellaXAlec RenesmeeXdemetri set after breaking dawn on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

divorce?

(set 60 years after breaking dawn)

bella p.o.v.

i was sitting on mine and edward's bed reading renesmee romeo and juliet she loved it just like me when alice came in

"bella can i take renesmee shopping please you and edward need to talk?"

"renesmee? where did she go?"

"I'M IN THE CAR!" she shouted we giggled

"o.k. alice when will he be here?"

"5 minutes by the way any money limit?"

"renesmee is only allowed to spen 1,500,000 you know that"

"fine but that is way to little"

"fine today only i'll raise it to 3,000,000 ok?"

"THANK YOU MOM YOUR THE BEST" she called from the car

"edwards coming i'll see you later non shopper"

"see you later shop-a-holic"

"BYE MOM"

"BYE HONEY HAVE A NICE TIME"

alice went out and edward came in

"bella we need to talk"

"go ahead honey"

"o.k. ... i want a divorce"

"divorce?" he nodded "you've been cheating on me?" he nodded again "who with?"

"tanya"

"that whore?"

"she is NOT A WHORE"

"YES SHE IS SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME I WAS YOUR MATE" he sighed "how long?"

"since renesmee has been born"

"60 YEARS?"

"yes" i threw the t.v. at him emmett came in then

"what up bella?"

"your brother has been cheating on me for 60 years with tanya"

"WHAT!" rosalie and esme came in with carlisle and jasper i was on the floor in dry sobs

"what's happened to bella?" rose asked

"edward you are no longer my brother"

"why?" esme asked

"he cheated on her for 60 years with tanya"

"wait so since renesmee was born" carlisle asked i nodded

"edward how could you?" esme asked

"i don't know"

"well edward you can have your divorce but i get renesmee since i have been loyal to her"

"but renesmee is half mine"

"yes but you have been cheating on me since she was born" he sighed and handed me the papersand i signeed them alice's car screech round the corner she came running at inhuman speed to me

"bella why do i have a vision of you and renesmee going to the volturi?"

"because that's where were going" edward gasped

"you can't"

"why not you don't love me in fact i have an anouncment i have fell in love with alec volturi since i met him" he hung his head ashamed "renesmee get your stuff were going"

"why?"

"because daddy doesn't love me anymore"

"where are we going?"

"the volturi" i hadn't told edward i have another power i'm a sponge i know that i can read emotions see the future and read minds as well aas all the other covens i have met powers so quite a lot while i was thinking this renesmee had packed she and jacob had fallen out he had another imprint so she was annoyed with himin fact she liked demetri "goodbye edward" i spat

"goodbye edward" renesmee spat aswell i saw him cringe as she didn't call him daddy

so we got 2 tickets to volturi to our new life


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

love in volturi.

renesmee p.o.v.

daddy hurt momma i still can't get that thought out of my head daddy hurt momma i am heartbroken me and momma are on our way to volturi to her alec and my demetri.

*8 hours later* (i don't know exactly)

me and mom went into the carpark we found a lamborghini estoque we tracked the scent of the keys someone had dropped them seriously people should take more care of things. we wore or well mum wore gloves scarf and hat so she could hide her sparkle when we got to the castle it was twilight she took off her things and we went to the receptionist i think her name was morgan

"ciao" luckily momma talked italian (hello)

"ciao era qui vedere il aro i' il bella di m. cullen e questo renesmee cullen (hello were here to see aro i'm bella cullen and this is renesmee cullen)

"naturalmente sta aspettandolo per 60 anni" (of course he has been waiting for you for 60 years) of course he knew of my dads affair i had read moms thoughts i have practiced my power so much i can be within 50 miles and here them we walked through the doors

aro said "renesmee bella what can we do for you?" we looked at each other and decided i would tell them i stepped foward

"my father has cheated with my mother as you know from the meeting 60 years ago and momma found out today they have had a divorce and we have come here to join your guard and to tell you our other powers"

"other powers renesmee?" aro asked

"yes i can read minds that are within 50 miles of me" mom spoke then

"and i am a sponge i have alice edward renesmee and jasper's power as well as the other covens that we met 60 years ago and everyones power here in this room" they looked gobsmacked

"well than we have 2 questions"

"which would be what"

"will you drirnk human blood or animal blood?"

"human we do not want to be reminded of my family" he looked happy

"and would you be our princesses?" we were gobsmacked than

"of course we will"

"now heidi go bring our snacks for the princesses and morgan get 2 more thrones"

"yes master"

*1 hour later*

morgan had brought 2 thrones in me and momma sat down in our black cloaks we would get white ones later then our food arrived

"ahhh friends welcome to volterra" he looked at us "enjoy" i lunged at a man with emreled green eyes and spikey hair he reminded me of dad mom lunged at someone that lookeed like jacob we took each other's people we hate look alikes

mine and mom's eyes went from gold to a little red outline we drank until our eyes were crimson red.

alice p.o.v.

i cannot belived what edward has done me and emmett are smashing his piano to bits at the moment i had a vision

*vision*

bella and renesmee sitting next to aro ciaus and marcus aro said

"ahhh friends welcome to volterra" he looked at bella and rensmee "enjoy" rensmee lunged at a man with emreled green eyes and spikey hair he reminded me of edward, bella lunged at someone that lookeed like jacob thay drank until their eyes were red

*end*

"damn it damn it damn it shit"

"alice what did you see?" emmett asked

"bella...rensmee...drank...humans"

"ESME CARLISLE WE HAVE A PROBLAME" they came in the room with edward and rosalie

"what is alice?"

"i had a vision of bella and r-r-rensmee drinking human blood everyone gasped

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EDWARD YOU DROVE HER AWAY JUST AS I WAS STARTING TO LIKE HER" rosalie shouted

"edward get out of this house" whispered esme

"why?"

"because you drove your daughter and your wife AWAY FOR TANYA" shouted carlisle

i had another vision

*vision*

me jasper carlisle esme rosalie and emmett were at volterra aro asked

"and what can we do with your surprise visit today carlisle?"

"we want to join the volturi"

"what a pleasant surprise we would be more than happy to"

*end*

"ali-bear what did you see?" when did jasper come in? oh well

"everyone but edward is going to join the volturi" we all nodded "oh and edward?"

"yeah?"

"go join the danlia coven" i snerred

bella's p.o.v. (after the meal)

*vision*

alice jasper carlisle esme rosalie and emmett were at volterra aro asked

"and what can we do with your surprise visit today carlisle?"

"we want to join the volturi"

"what a pleasant surprise we would be more than happy to"

*end*

"aro the cullen's are coming they have detached edward to their coven they will be here tomorrow"

"excelent"

"come on renesmee aro can someone please show us to our rooms please?"

"of course"

"and as i have no one to call father may i call you father?"

"i would be delighted"

"can i call you grandad?" renesmee asked

"little rensmee you do not have to ask you are already my grandaughter but i would like you two to be in the meeting room at 10.00 to meet our mates alec demetri show bella and renesmee to their rooms"

"yes master" mine and renesmee's room's were next to each other i sighed i missed alice and jasper in fact i missed everyone but edward i got up and was rammed into the door alec's lips were on mine and i enjoyed it i kissed him back his tounge traced my bottom lip for entrance i granted he explored my mouth a little while until he pulled back

"wow"

"mmm wow indeed" i heard demetri kiss renesmee "DEMETRI YOU BE CAREFUL WITH MY BABY GIRL O.K."

"YES MA'AM" theywent back to kissing and so did alec and me we laided on my bed until 9.45 i got on a baby blue dress (on profile) and a bit of makeup and got renesmee ready as soon as we were i went to aro.

"ahh bella there you are i would like you to met my mate sulphica and caiuas' mate athenodora"

"hello it's nice to meet you"

"so you are my new daughter it's nice to meet you to"

"and you must be my neice" i nodded

"this is my daughter renesmee" they gasped

"she's so cute"

"no longer the baby we met 60 years ago a full grown vampire" renesmee nodded

"aro may we be excused to our rooms please?"

"of course" we ran to our rooms we burst through our doors to see our mates i jumped on alec and started kissing him and started to get undressed that was our 1st bed broken

reveiw reveiw REVEIW! 


	3. note

authors note

sorry guys my laptop has been broken by my little brother story is on hold 


	4. adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
